Una noche más
by Bleeding Carnation
Summary: ¿Los años son capaces de ganarle al amor? Songfic de "una noche más" de The Corrs y Alejandro Sanz.


**Disclaimer: **KKM! No me pertenece. La canción "Una noche más" es propiedad de The Corrs y Alejandro Sanz. El dialogo entre Yuuri y Wolfram citado en cierta parte del fic en itálicas es de una historia original de la autora de la novela de KKM Tomo Takabayashi (originalmente lanzada vía celular, es un especial), y su traducción en español es cortesía de Bluwim Fansub.

**Escritora: **Bleedingcarnation

**Betareader: **Megu Sagara

.

.

.

**Una noche más**

**.**

**.**

Debo admitirlo, aunque me cueste, lo extraño y lo hago más de lo quisiera.

_Después de pensar,  
después__de ver…_

La cama aunque hecha para uno se ve enorme sin él, no puedo dormir, no he podido. El tiempo pasa, pero no me cura, cada día que no estoy con él, que no puedo tenerlo a mi lado se hace eterno. No puedo, cada día me pregunto si algún día podré volver a verlo.

…_a mi dolor andar  
sobre el agua del mar._

Wolf…quiero verte…

_Tibia claridad que vi..._

En otro mundo había una persona que mantenía los mismos pensamientos que el moreno, los años pasaban y él no volvía, las lágrimas se anegaban en sus pupilas, negándose, por orgullo a ser vistas.

…_por mi calle pasar  
sin saber qué hacer._

Lo habían convertido en el nuevo Maou, al principio se había negado, pero 10 años pasaron y su prometido no volvía. Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, se repetía, quizás así de repente un día de la nada estaría frente a él.

Lo extrañaba, había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes con la esperanza de que algún día…

_Si sentir o pensar._

Henachoko, vas a volver es una orden…no debes dejar abandonada a nuestra hija. Greta era la única consolación que le había dejado, pero después de derrotar a Shousho, se fue. Es cierto que lo había apoyado, que le dijo que lo hiciera, pero nunca imagino que fuera para siempre, o por lo menos así se sentía un hasta nunca.

Oía claramente su voz, y aquel "_Sayonara_". Y su cuerpo dándole la espalda, la última imagen que le había dejado.

_Sólo que aún hoy,  
sigo aún, aún hoy…_

— Murata… ¿crees que algún día podremos volver?

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca del gran sabio.

— Shibuya… — una mirada tierna para después esconderla detrás de el brillo de sus lentes…había sido claro. — es mejor que olvides a Lord Bielefeld, de una vez.

— No.

…_sigo atándome a ti._

Un rubio y una niña que ahora era toda una adolescente, estaban leyendo tranquilamente, había crecido y ya no le leía a Greta pero solían hacerlo juntos, y acompañarse en silencio.

— Papá Wolfram…

El joven levantó la vista hacia dónde estaba su hija.

— Quiero ver a papá Yuuri, antes que tenga que regresar a mi reino.

— No te preocupes Greta, Yuuri es enclenque, pero no tanto. Volverá…— "_Pero no sé cuando, espero que lo haga",_ pensó.

_Aún hoy, mi amor, te doy…_

Y el único recuerdo que se habían dejado era un beso, que no profundizaron, con él pudieron ver sus destinos. Aunque les explicaron que el futuro es algo que uno mismo construye y es imposible verlo, un moreno temía que se hubiera vuelto realidad lo que vio. A Wolf…a su prometido con otro hombre…

…_mi cuerpo con alma._

Tal vez ni siquiera se lo había dado Wolfram, era Shinou el que en ese momento controlaba el cuerpo del rubio, pero al fin y al cabo…eran sus labios. Nunca antes como en ese momento pudo contemplar sus ojos de esa forma, ese verde como las profundidades de un lago, lago en el que se habría ahogado con gusto.

_Se esconde del sol._

El rubio divagaba de igual forma pero dispuesto a luchar contra cualquier _zorra_ que se haya atrevido a acercarse a su prometido. Claro, no con una espada, hay armas abstractas que sólo el corazón conoce…

_De noche se escapa._

Pero el tiempo corría delante de él, contra una pareja con hijos no hay nada que hacer, si Yuuri en todos estos años habría tenido un hijo…

_Aún hoy…_

Los dos se torturaban en sus propias divagaciones, eran casi las mismas, no hay mejor engaño que el que te da tu propia imaginación. Pero ninguno se había atrevido a traicionar al otro, esperándose en un acuerdo secreto que nunca fue pronunciado con palabras.

…_te doy mi cuerpo con alma._

El tiempo olvida, pero olvidar no es lo que uno debe hacer, porque al olvidar puedes recordar. Hay que sanar esas heridas teniéndolas presentes y estando conscientes de ellas, porque si olvidas tarde o temprano…recuerdas.

_Aún hoy...aun hoy._

Cada vez que entraba a la tina hacia fuerza mental par así tal vez sus poderes volvieran y podrían transportarlo, pero no lo hacían…

_Que esconde la noche._

— Shinou quiero que traigas de vuelta a Yuuri.

Estaba en el templo de este terco rey original ahora igual a él, lo único que lo distinguían eran sus ojos azules, que a diferencia de Wolfram a Yuuri le recordaban la superficie de un lago.

— Él ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer…derrotó a Shousho.

— Me hice Maou sólo con la esperanza de traer a Yuuri de vuelta.

— Lord Von Bielefeld yo nunca le prometí eso.

— Lo sé, pero Yuuri debe volver, su familia…— fue interrumpido.

— Su familia, mi Lord Bielefeld, está en la tierra. Si no me equivoco…ustedes nunca contrajeron matrimonio.

_Iba a guardar…_

Las palabras a veces hieren más y más profundo que las armas.

…_de nosotros dos._

— Yuu-chan, no te preocupes, yo estoy segura que algún día podrás volver a ver a Wolf-chan, y se casarán…y por fin podré ir a comprar ese vestido de novia, y tendré nietos, y me presentarás a Greta, y…— suspiró. — No me dejarás sin conocer a mi nieta ¿verdad que no?

Hablaba emocionada Miko-san, ya a estas alturas era la única que mantenía esa creencia a flote, Yuuri estaba sumergido en un amor platónico con su propio prometido.

_O sentir o pensar._

— Shouri, quiero que me envíes a Shin Makoku.

— Sabes que eso es imposible.

— Por favor, eres… mi última oportunidad.

En su traje incólume y perfectamente planchado, detrás de su escritorio, el mayor se quedo sin palabras, sólo una salía a flote.

— Perdóname.

_Si me lleno de luz la noche…_

¿Se había acabado? ¿Así de simple? ¿Simplemente no podría volver? Atrapado, irónicamente en su propio mundo.

…_es porque…_

En su mesilla de noche, acomodaba una vez más los regalos que le habían hecho los tres hermanos, el broche de oro con alas de Wolfram, el colgante azul (que antes le había pertenecido a su vida pasada) de Conrart, y el peluche de Gwendal. Los tres le emanaban inmensos recuerdos. ¿Que no daría si quiera por ver al capitán que al principio le causó tanta angustia?

…_yo vi nadar  
delfines en tu voz._

En un lugar que no estaba en la tierra tres personas al mismo tiempo hacían los mismo, un falso malhumorado veía el llavero con un delfín que cierto rey le había dado. Un fiero guerrero observaba con atención un pequeño pato de goma que su rey ni se había enterado que alguna vez se lo dio, era muy pequeño para hacerlo. Y por último un príncipe caprichoso acostado en la cama que antes solían compartir, intentando encontrar su olor y calor donde pensaba nunca más lo haría. Llevaba puesto un camisón de parte de Miko que sin embargo le recordaba mucho a Yuuri.

_Y sentir sin pensar,  
sólo que aún hoy,  
sigo aún, aún hoy…_

El tiempo, los años, la distancia, los mundos, todo se oponía. Pero el amor no conoce las barreras ni los peros, ni ninguna cosa puede suprimirlo.

…_sigo amándote a ti._

— Yuuri…— pensaba un rubio.

_Aún hoy mi amor,  
aún hay, aún hay…_

— Wolf…Greta. — ¿hace falta decir quién los recordaba?

…_dos cuerpos con alma._

En ese momento podía ver vívidamente el recuerdo de la vez cuando decidió que lo llamaría Honey-chan. Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, y el amor le hacían pensar que ese apodo realmente le pegaba. Lo más importante era…

— _Hey, si fuera a irme a la Tierra para nunca regresar… ¿Qué harías? —_ pregunta inocente sin saber que un tiempo después se realizaría.

— _¿Cómo que qué haría? —_ su cara y sus ojos al decir esto…

— _Si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver…Les dejarías un mensaje a los ratones de montaña o llorarías… ¿Llorarías un poco?_

Y la respuesta que le carcomió por dentro.

— _No lloraría._

— _Pero qué es esto, que frío eres, y yo aquí pensando que al menos te sentirías un poco sólo._

— _Sin duda me sentiría solo, pero no lloraría._

Y la frase que le devolvió el alma su cuerpo.

— _Si llorara, no serías capaz de llevar una vida feliz allí, ¿verdad?_

— _Wolf…_

Ahora debía corregirlo, no llevaría una vida feliz si llorara, pero la única forma de llevar una vida plenamente feliz era con él a su lado.

— Maldita sea…qué calor hace. — prorrumpió un rubio, hace mucho estaba dando vueltas en la cama, ni siquiera se tapaba con la sabana. — Me rindo, iré a tomar un baño.

_Se esconden del sol._

En un moreno estaba a punto de hacer lo más ridículo que se le hubiera ocurrido desde hace mucho. Estaba parado frente a la tina con una carta, envuelta firmemente en plástico, ese papel contenía una simple frase, pero que para el significaba mucho.

_De noche se escapan,  
de noche...se dan._

Era de noche, el baño del maou era especialmente tenebroso por su gran tamaño. En estos momentos recordaba cuando acompañaba a Yuuri en las noches a tomar un baño por simple capricho. Mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, su amistad crecía, ahí fue que se enteró por completo de la pasión de él por el deporte.

_Los cuerpos, las almas…_

— Ojala le llegue. — no sabía cómo era que su lógica lo había traicionado tanto, si él no podía ir de un mundo a otro ¿qué le hacía pensar que un papel sí?

…_aún hoy, aún hoy,  
aún hay._

— Yuuri, henachoko, más te vale volver. — le ordenó a la nada.

_Solo que aún hoy  
sigo aún, aún hoy…_

La carta se hundió hasta el fondo, no quería ver si en realidad había resultado, se quedó mirando con carácter científico por una largo rato el agua.

…_sigo amándote a ti._

Una cosa blanca apareció flotando en el agua frente a él, sus ojos esmeraldas la analizaron un momento, parecía… ¿una carta? La abrió y al leerla, al leer esa simple frase, su pecho se lleno de calor. De ese calor que hace mucho no sentía, las lágrimas se presentaron en sus ojos, querían ser vistas, pero no de tristeza sino por todo el regocijo que en ese momento sintió.

_Aún hoy, mi amor  
aún hay, aún__hay._

Al fin se animó a comprobar si en realidad lo hecho no había sido en vano, con sus dos manos e inclinado completamente sobre la tina se dispuso a buscar el pedazo de papel que tontamente había dejado allí, pero por más que movía sus brazos…no estaba.

_Te doy _

_dos cuerpos con almas…_

Cuando creyó encontrar algo, ese algo lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y lo introdujo completamente en la bañera que parecía no tener fondo. No podía estar sucediendo ¿estaría soñando?

…_se esconden del sol._

El rubio, ya fuera de la gran bañera y seco, se dirigía hacia su habitación con una hoja en sus manos y la esperanza totalmente viva. Si no fuera porque el agua comenzó a moverse de la nada, y en medio de un torbellino apareció…Él estaba ahí…Tal vez era un sueño.

_De noche se escapan,  
de noche…_

— Wolf…— la sorpresa se reflejaba en ambos rostros, los ojos azabaches se encontraron con dos esmeraldas. No se dijeron nada, no lo necesitaban, sólo con saber que estaban juntos, que estaban ahí, que tendrían una nueva oportunidad era suficiente.

…_se dan los cuerpos,  
las almas._

El silencio se hizo presente.

_Aún hoy, aún hay  
aún hoy aún hay…_

Hasta que el soldado volvió en sí y le torció la mano a la sorpresa, se abalanzó hacia donde estaba su prometido.

— Yuuri…— se abrazaron como nunca antes, dispuestos a nunca más soltarse.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, de a poco empezaron a llegar todos, Conrart, Gwendal, Cheri-sama, Anissina que al parecer tenía un vientre claramente abultado, Gunter quien se abalanzó contra él gritando "Heika ha vuelto, mi Heika ha vuelto".

Todos parecían murmurar frases de bienvenida, hasta que llegó la persona que Yuuri se imaginaba seguiría siendo una pequeña niña de 9 años. Pero toda una adolescente de 15 lo vio con sus ojos totalmente dilatados.

— ¿Greta? —dijo soltando a su tutor.

— Si Yuuri, ella es Greta, nuestra hija, no eres el único que ha cambiado en todo este tiempo.

La niña se había acercado lentamente para el final abrazarlo y empezar a sollozar en su pecho.

— Greta no sabes cuento te extrañé.

Entre lagrimas se escucho un leve "Yo también te extrañé mucho, papá"

Es cierto, estaba en casa, con su familia. Se perdió de mucho, entre esas cosas ver a Greta crecer y convertirse en esa hermosa señorita que ahora veía en frente de él.

— Shibuya, son las dos de la mañana hay que irse a dormir.

— Murata…— pronunció su nombre lo más fríamente que pudo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — su pregunta fue totalmente ignorada.

— Mañana empezarás a ponerte al día con el reino, por ahora descansa. Lord Von Christ. — dijo dirigiéndose a Gunter. — Debemos preparar una nueva coronación.

— Sí, sí, Heika ha vuelto — gritaba totalmente emocionado. — Ya no voy a tener que soportar a ese mocoso egoísta. — dijo muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

— ¿Nueva coronación?— pregunto un confundido rey al aire.

— Después te explico…por ahora sólo quiero que hablemos de esto. — dijo Lord Bielefeld mostrándole un papel al ex y siguiente maou.

Por supuesto Yuuri recordó exactamente lo que decía, después de todo el lo había escrito.

"_No importa que no estemos juntos, el tiempo que ha pasado y tampoco si te has enamorado de otra persona, quiero que sepas que yo aún te amo"._

_Shibuya Yuuri. _

**Fin**


End file.
